


I've Hung A Wish On Every Star

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, M/M, kid!klaine, kitty!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty!Kurt is given to Blaine, he isn't too enthralled with the new arrangement. Basically, these are a bit of one shots that connect to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Kurt was given to him four years ago by his parents, his thirteenth birthday. Hybrids are  _the_  pets to have, and Kurt had exceptional breeding (their words not Blaine’s), and his siblings had been all show hybrids. Kurt himself had been in a few but his stubbornness was never a hit and so his mother had been able to get him a bit cheaper. When Blaine had found him, a bow on his neck, he had been a little confused, but his parents swore Kurt would be able to keep him company and ‘help him mature.’  
  
Instead it had taken three months for Kurt to leave his room. Kurt would sneak out in the middle of the night for food, take baths, and then before Blaine would wake up he’d climb into his own bed and it would seem like he never left. When Blaine was at the house and awake Kurt would lock himself up, not coming down even after Blaine begged and pleaded for him too. He had tried everything, tuna, cat nip, toys, special clothes, treats, but Kurt didn’t care, his back pressed against the door on one side while Blaine and his myriad of objects sat on the other. 

 

  
  
It was about a month after that Blaine had came home to find his parents had gone off again. He didn’t really mind but he hadn’t had the best day and he just wanted to talk. No one at his school was very nice to him, sticking things in his long curly hair, calling him awful names. The only friend he had almost made left as soon as they started getting the same treatment. It just hurt, and Blaine knew that his dad would be telling him to ‘buck it up’ and let those things ‘slide off his back’ but he couldn’t. All he wanted was a friend and he couldn’t even have that. Even his own pet didn’t like him, preferring to stay in a small bedroom than having to converse with Blaine.   
  
Blaine had made it up the stairs and into his own room, not bothering to close the door before he broke down. Falling to his bed and putting his tear filled eyes on the pillow, letting it muffle the sounds of him crying. His dad would be so embarrassed, every time he had cried as a child he’d shoo him away, after a certain age it just turned to anger and Blaine knew it was because he had figured it out. People always do, he passes for a while but then something happens, he says something, or they just  _know_ , and then that’s all he ever hears about.  _Fag, gay, homo_ , he’s had all of them carved into his locker at school. Today had been Homo, his tormentors loved a good repeat.   
  
He doesn’t know how long he’s been crying when he hears the soft steps of someone entering his room. The maid is gone already, and with his parents out of town, and Kurt locked up in his…. He looks up,  _it is Kurt_. He’s watching Blaine, wide eyes, and looking like he’s ready to run if Blaine so much as moves from the bed.   
  
Kurt is kind of beautiful. Blaine hasn’t seen him for so long that he’s kind of forgotten. His hair is clean, up and out of his eyes by stolen hairspray most likely. He’s dressed, long sleeved ivory shirt with a vest that Blaine thinks could be his. The pants are definitely ones that Blaine’s bought, they’re special so his tail can slip out and not be confined in the clothing. They fit him wonderfully, and Blaine smiles a little.   
  
'Why are you crying?' Kurt asks, his voice is so pretty, higher than Blaine expected but very soft. He watches as Kurt takes a few steps closer, now away from the door and more inside the room.   
  
'Bad day,' replies Blaine, turning around so he can lay on his back. The movement startles Kurt for a second, but he relaxes and then takes a few more very small steps.  
  
'You cry a lot.' Kurt is almost to the bed now, his words holding no accusation, just facts. 'I hear you at night when your parents have gone to sleep.'   
  
Blaine’s a little shocked that Kurt’s been listening. Maybe he’d been extra loud and Kurt’s coming here to complain about it though, it’s hard to tell. Even with living and knowing that Kurt’s around, this is the longest conversation they’ve had. Even their first conversation was only the exchange of names before Kurt scoured the house looking for a place to call his own. He took over the guest room next to Blaine’s. They shared a wall, but Blaine never really thought much about it. He had given up on trying to get Kurt to like him.   
  
'I'll try to keep it down,' he's used to apologizing, and he doesn't see Kurt as some sort of stupid animal, he has no problem apologizing to him.   
  
Kurt frowns, ‘no, that’s, that’s not what I meant.’ He looks down at the carpet of Blaine’s floor, bringing his eyes up slowly to Blaine. ‘You’ve never bothered me.’   
  
Blaine rolls his eyes at the statement, ‘could’ve fooled me.’ He doesn’t mean to be sarcastic, Blaine’s always been taught to be polite, but four months is a really long time to try to talk to someone. It’s not like he hasn’t met other hybrids, they’ve all loved Blaine, at least in the few seconds he’s shared, but still, that’s more than what he’s spent with Kurt.   
  
What is Kurt doing here anyway? Two months ago, (okay, even a month ago), Blaine would have been thrilled to see him. Eager to show him his room and talk about anything, but that was then. ‘You don’t have to pretend to care. I’m not going to kick you out or anything,’ he’d never do that. He’s heard about the awful things people do to them, and even when his parents suggested finding another home for Kurt, he always swore up and down that they were friends but Kurt was shy.   
  
'I'm not pretending. I don't do anything I don't want to do,' Kurt says, sounding actually a little angry but still kind of sad.  
  
'Then why are you here?' Blaine thinks maybe he should have closed the door, Kurt probably would have just gone back into his room and then he wouldn't have to deal with this.   
  
'I couldn't do anything about being bought and sold like mere  _cattle_ ,’ his distaste is obvious. ‘Then trussed up like a present to be given away. I’m too young and the rules - ‘  
  
'I meant in my room. I know you didn't have any choice to come here. Trust me, it's painfully obvious that you'd rather be anywhere else.' Blaine interrupts, still resentful that Kurt had to come out after he had given up on them ever even speaking. He didn't ever picture their conversation turning out this way.   
  
Kurt is quiet, Blaine turns around facing his wall. He’s sure that Kurt will just go back into his room and then it’ll be like this never happened in the morning. It’s very surprising when he feels the dip to his bed, Kurt is as far away as possible, but still, he hasn’t gone anywhere. ‘I’m here because I wanted to apologize. It’s been a bad few months, and you did try to be the best owner, you could have just dragged me out of the room and locked me up in here but you never did. So no, this is not the last place I’d want to be.’ Blaine waits, feels as Kurt moves up until he’s very close and his hand is in his hair, picking out the paper that’s gotten thrown in. It’s oddly intimate since they’ve never actually touched before. Blaine can feel Kurt’s tail, gently swaying up and down. ‘I missed my family. So much sometimes that I thought I was going to die from the pain. It wasn’t you specifically, I just, I knew it would happen, everybody warned me, but I didn’t expect it to be so soon.’   
  
'I wanted to be your friend. I could have helped.' Blaine curls in around himself, he remembers back on the first month how lonely Kurt must have been. He had asked Kurt so many times if they could just talk, even through the door and was met with complete silence.   
  
'You're making this very difficult for me to be nice to you now.' Kurt says instead of replying, his fingers out of Blaine's hair.  
  
'You don't have to stay. My own parents don't even stay here half the time, why should you be any different?' He doesn't mean to spit out that last part, but his brain is not his friend today at all.   
  
Kurt sighs behind him. His tail swishing a bit harder against Blaine’s back, ‘Blaine, this is just silly. We’re both sad, why shouldn’t we just be sad together? Pretty sure I read somewhere that misery loves company.’   
  
Blaine really doesn’t have it in him to fight that logic. He shrugs, and Kurt must take that as an ‘okay’ since he settles behind him, his front to Blaine’s back. Kurt’s very warm, Blaine’s read that Hybrid’s body temperatures, depending on the animal, are usually higher than that of humans. Only the ones that are combined with reptiles have a lower body temp. It doesn’t hurt either that Kurt’s outfitted in heavy clothes, despite the house being kept at it’s usual seventy degrees thanks to Blaine’s mother. His face is pressed against the back of his neck and this is the first time Blaine’s ever been in bed with a boy. With anyone actually, but the fact that it’s a boy, and a beautiful, (if stubborn) one at that, it makes Blaine smile just the smallest bit.   
  
He’s tired, still has his shoes on but the energy to get them off would be too much so he simply closes his eyes. Maybe after a nap it’ll be better, at least, it’s got to be better than whatever stand off Kurt and he were having before, right? Blaine puts the thoughts out of his head, worrying now won’t help later and sleep is calling his name.  
  
It’s the sensation of vibration that wakes up Blaine a few hours later. He’s only heard it from household cats, never from hybrids, so he’s inclined to believe that his bed got magically turned into someone else’s before he thinks it could be Kurt. Yet, the soft touch of fur wrapped around his wrist, and the scent of boy, coffee (he knew it had to have been Kurt taking it!) and warmth is hard to deny. It’s too nice of a way to wake up, slowly, no hint of tiredness, just feeling right, and Blaine takes his time to open his eyes to check out what has gone on.   
  
His eyes land right on Kurt’s very opened ones and and purring gets cut off instantly. He doesn’t remember turning around in his sleep but from the way they’re twisted together, that must have happened. Kurt’s tail is what’s on his wrist, not for much longer as the boy straightens himself up, trying to edge back from Blaine. He looks completely at a loss for what to do next. Blaine’s anger has faded though, not all of it, but Kurt didn’t run away while he was asleep, so maybe he does want to be friends. It’s not like he couldn’t use one. ‘I don’t think I’ve slept so well ever,’ he says, hoping that it will calm Kurt.   
  
It seems to do the trick, Kurt smiles back, not trying to move anymore. ‘Me either,’ he whispers, so quiet that Blaine isn’t sure if he’s supposed to have heard it at all. Blaine wants to reach out, just for his hand but he feels that might be too much too soon, so instead he just lets their foreheads rest against each other. His limbs are starting to feel heavy again and he could very easily fall back to sleep again until his stomach rumbles, Kurt’s too. It has to be way after dinner.   
  
'You want to go make something to eat?' Blaine can do it on his own, he's been making a lot of his own meals for a while, but it'd be nice to have the company again. Maybe they could have a real conversation without barbed words.   
  
'Sure,' agrees Kurt, and they both get up from the bed. Blaine kicks off his shoes, and then follows Kurt down the steps of the grand staircase, yes, maybe they could be friends. 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More from this verse. Their first kiss.

The first time they kissed was a terribly long while after that day they made dinner together. It’s five months later, the scent of cold in the air and snow on the ground. Christmas is right around the corner and Blaine’s house is so full of people that he’s getting a little claustrophobic.   
  
He dodges his way underneath his father’s business partners, side steps the younger girls that his dad has delightfully introduced him to and escapes up the stairs. It’s a little harder to go faster but he’s carrying up Kurt’s dessert and two glasses of the champagne that everyone’s been toasting with. He’s never had the champagne before, but his dad said he was allowed so he thinks that rule should extend to Kurt as well.   
  
Regardless, he makes his way up the stairs as quickly as he can. It’s a relief to be up in the hallway where the music isn’t as loud and he goes to his room first, the door already open. He places the glasses and the dish on the floor by the bed and then walks over to Kurt’s door, knocking on it lightly three times. Kurt’s been still pretty quiet with his parents, but he has come out once or twice while they’ve been here. Tonight though, far too many people and Blaine hasn’t been able to see him since he dropped off his dinner and that was hours ago. Blaine wishes he could have stayed upstairs too, he hates these fake cheesy gatherings, always being introduced to the daughters of Very Special People and being treated like being gay is simply due to lack of exposure to females. 

 

Kurt opens his door slowly, he’s dressed even better than Blaine, his hair looks like it’s shining and Blaine gets these fluttery feelings in his stomach. Something that happens a lot around Kurt, ‘you look amazing.’ He notices Kurt’s blush, red on his face to his neck as he says it and the fluttering just gets more intense.   
  
'So do you,' Kurt answers back, and clasps Blaine's hand when he reaches out. His door closes quietly behind them as they sneak into Blaine's room, locking it once they're inside. 'How was the party?' Kurt sits down next to Blaine by the bed, he grabs the plate and fork and takes a bite of the cheesecake while he waits for Blaine's answer.  
  
He shrugs, ‘the same? I wish I didn’t have to go to them really.’ Blaine sips at the champagne, it’s got a strange bubbly taste to it that slides easily down his throat. ‘I’d rather have stayed up here with you.’  
  
'I'd have liked that too,' Kurt puts down the cheesecake and takes a little taste from the glass, his nose instantly wrinkling up. 'What is this?'  
  
'Champagne. It's holiday tradition along with eggnog but that stuff is so gross.' He's tried it every year thinking he'll like it but every year it still tastes like rotten eggs mixed with milk. 'It gets better the more you drink,' Blaine doesn't really think it tastes that bad, he likes the bubbles, they help to calm the butterflies in his stomach. Kurt gives him a look that clearly is saying Blaine's crazy but takes a few more sips from the glass before setting it down again.   
  
'Have you had a lot of this?' he asks, pushing aside the plate and grabbing his and Blaine's glasses, moving them out of kicking distance.   
  
'No, I wanted to share it with you,' Blaine can feel his own blush, he just hopes it's not too obvious in the room, the light in here isn't as bright as it usually is thanks to only one lamp being on. He doesn't know what is with him tonight, maybe it's good that Kurt took away the champagne, he's never felt so unsettled next to Kurt before.   
  
Well, he has once. They usually fall asleep together, little naps, whole nights, but only when Blaine’s parents are away. One night in particular he had the most wonderful dream of kissing Kurt, and the kissing had turned into a whole lot of other things, but he remembered the kissing the most. The next morning he couldn’t stop himself from blushing every time they made eye contact. It’s just, Kurt’s amazing. After they really started talking to each other, he realized that Kurt and him were matched on so many things. It doesn’t matter that he’s got the tail and ears of a cat, or that he likes to rub their faces together when they get up, his nails kneading into whatever shirt Blaine’s got on. He loves that, he loves Kurt more than anyone, and before the dream he just figured it was something brotherly, something friendly. Now though, with Kurt’s cheeks tinted pink and his lips shiny and looking so beautiful like always, Blaine realizes that they could be something more, that he wants that something more.  
  
'Can I kiss you?' The question leaves his lips before he can even think. He's not embarrassed, a little nervous, a little anxious, but he really does want to kiss him.   
  
Kurt bites on his bottom lip, he’s grinning though, so hard and he scoots himself a little closer to Blaine. ‘You don’t mind that I’m half cat?’   
  
'Not at all,' Blaine brings his hand to Kurt's hair, pets at the left ear gently.   
  
'Okay then, yes, you can kiss me,' he sounds a little shy, and Blaine's glad he's not the only one that's a little afraid. He slides his hand down to cup Kurt's chin, and then closes the distance between them. Kurt's lips are super soft to the touch, and he can feel Kurt's hand gripping his shoulder, gripping him tight as he kisses Blaine back. It's sort of incredible, and the fluttering in his stomach rises against the bubbles, but it feels so good. He shifts his body so they're in front of each other, and holds his free hand on Kurt's waist, never wanting to let go.   
  
Of course, that’s when something loud falls downstairs and Kurt jolts back, the feeling of whatever that was reverberating throughout the house. His hand doesn’t move though, so Blaine keeps his on Kurt’s waist but drops the one on his face. He can’t stop smiling, he can’t believe he did that!  
  
Kurt’s grinning too, a little more subtle, but his nails are starting to knead into Blaine’s shoulder and the smallest hint of a purr is escaping him. He stops it once he realizes he’s doing it, drawing his hand away, ‘sorry. I try not to do that but it’s really difficult.’  
  
Blaine grabs his hand back and puts it on his shoulder, ‘I wasn’t lying when I said I don’t care that you’re half cat, it’s  _all you_  that I like.’ He hopes that makes sense, his hand stays on top of Kurt’s, slowly he can feel the kneading start again. Kurt’s purr working itself back up.  
  
'Thank you,' Kurt whispers and pulls himself closer. Blaine stretches out his legs spreading them slightly, and Kurt mimics him, lifting his own over Blaine's so that they can get as close as possible. 'Is this okay?'   
  
'Of course,' Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's back, Kurt doing the same around his neck. 'Merry Christmas, Kurt.'   
  
'Merry Christmas, Blaine.'


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before 2, after 1. I kinda wrote these all out of order.

It's a weekend where Blaine's parents are gone. They say they'll be back tomorrow but Blaine knows better than to believe them. He's sure by the end of the night he'll get a phone call explaining how their Very Important Meeting is going longer than expected and they may not make it back till Monday. It's fine, by now Blaine almost prefers to have the house to himself and Kurt, this way they can take advantage of the basement that has a huge TV and the most comfortable couch.

They are sitting now, Kurt's tucked into the side of the couch, he's pretty far from Blaine, and they had started out on the middle of the sofa. It's just with every movie, Kurt keeps moving more and more away, his tail clutched in his fingers. He's stroking the fur absently while the main characters on the TV have their happily ever after. His head is tilted to the side, eyes focused intently on the guy and girl who are kissing in the sun. 

'Is something wrong?' he can't say that Kurt has never been so quiet before, he usually is. It's taking time for them to unwind around each other and Kurt is almost more of a mystery now than how he used to be. 

Kurt sighs, turning from the screen to look at Blaine. He's biting on his bottom lip, clearly anxious, and keeps petting at his tail. Blaine scoots himself over, putting his hand over Kurt's to stop him. 'Sorry.' 

'You don't have to apologize, I just don't think you really want a bald spot there from excessive grooming.' He means it as a joke but the stricken way Kurt looks and his accompanied hiss makes Blaine regret his choice of words immediately. 'I don't think it would, sorry. I'm not good at this.' Blaine's never had a close friend, not really, not since he was six and his biggest secret was taking all the purple crayons from the Crayola boxes. After he came out every friend he had turned away, turned to dust, just vanished completely. 

'I'm probably a lot worse,' Kurt lets his tail go, it instantly comes around Blaine's wrist and Kurt starts to blush, tugging it back and holding it against his leg. 'Sorry, it just has a mind of it's own sometimes.' 

Blaine smiles, 'it doesn't bother me.' He wants to take Kurt's hand in his own to calm him down but he doesn't think that it would help with the blush that's continuously spreading down Kurt's face, reaching his neck and spreading over his cheeks. 'Will you tell me what's got you so upset?'

'I'm not upset,' Kurt snaps back, 'I'm just wondering.' Blaine lifts his eyebrows, hoping he won't have to ask for a third time because it doesn't seem like Kurt's going to tell him anyway. 'It's just, all these movies, they've been girls and boys having a happy ending. Is that how it always is?'

'In movies? Yes, life not so much.' Blaine isn't entirely sure what Kurt's asking, but the way Kurt is looking at him, still red, makes him think that he's not talking exactly about boys and girls. 'Everyone has a chance for a happy ending, boys with girls, girls with girls, boys with boys.' Kurt ducks his head at that mention, his tail thumping even under his firm grip. 

'Who do you want an ending with?' He's not even looking at Blaine, watching his tail instead. 'A girl?'

Blaine is surprised at the tone, he's not come out to Kurt yet. His parents only know because of an unfortunate found magazine, his school just guesses because his so called friends started that wild fire rumor. 'No, um, actually, I want to find a boy.' 

'Oh,' Kurt ends the battle with his tail, wrapping it around his arm so it stops moving so much. 'Another movie?' He sounds nervous, if he could inch away more he probably would. 

'Sure,' maybe something non-romantic, Blaine doesn't really want to pick a movie though, he wants to continue talking to Kurt about this. Does Kurt have a preference? He knows that the hybrids aren't neutered, they ruled it out as inhumane so they must have urges, right? 'What about you? Have you thought about who you would want?'

Kurt's eyes roll, 'it doesn't matter, I'm a pet, not allowed to fall in love, or do anything without your consent.' He spits out the words, so harsh, so angry, and Blaine does move back further.

'I, you know I don't think of you that way. If you fell in love with another hybrid I wouldn't stop you,' the thought puts an uncomfortable twist into his stomach. Thinking of Kurt with someone else, their tails swinging together, someone making Kurt purr... 'Did you have your eye on someone before? I could, you know, try to get in contact with them.' 

'I don't want to talk about this anymore,' Kurt brings his legs up to his chest, wraps his arms around them, his tail isn't moving anymore, lifeless at his side, and even his ears are down. 

'I'm sorry,' his hands are itching to hug Kurt, but Kurt doesn't react well to touch. He offers it freely himself, but getting it back in return is still an issue for him sometimes, especially when he's getting emotional. Blaine stands up and walks over to the DVDs, he doesn't even know what he said to make Kurt sad. Kurt probably won't tell him either, holding it in until he boils over. So he looks over the movies, disregarding many of them simply because of their romantic element. He can feel Kurt's gaze on him, making him nervous, and this isn't making the process any easier. 'Do you want to pick?' Maybe it will help clear his mind a little. 

From the couch he hears Kurt's sigh, daring a glance back to see Kurt untangling his limbs, standing but not moving closer to Blaine. 'I think I'm going to go back to my room actually.' 

'Oh,' when Kurt goes to his room he pretty much disappears for the rest of the night, sometimes even into the next day. Blaine doesn't want to be by himself, so sick of spending so much time alone, but he won't make Kurt stay. 'Maybe we can continue tomorrow?' 

'Maybe,' Kurt's expression definitely is saying no. Blaine expects to hear him tonight sneak into the kitchen to eat for the next few days, maybe won't see him until after his parents come home. 

'What did I do?' Kurt is just at the door when he asks, can't help but wonder. He really would like to work on whatever it is that he did so it doesn't happen again.

There's a moment when he thinks Kurt is going to just continue walking as if he didn't hear, but then he turns around, hand holding his tail again. 'You didn't do anything Blaine. I'm just tired, I haven't been napping as much lately.' It's an easy lie, Kurt does tend to take a lot of naps, but Blaine had kind of figured out that he did so when he was bored, not out of necessity.

Blaine watches him turn around and walk out the door. His footsteps up the stairs and around the house as he goes over to the sofa and stretches out on it. They're still learning, still untangling themselves so he doesn't expect everything to work out perfectly each time. Still, the knot in his stomach about thinking of Kurt with another hybrid hasn't gone away, and the sad look in his eyes when he left tells Blaine that he did say something wrong. 

Was it because Kurt really thinks Blaine will turn into this monster of a master that won't let him be happy? He's never once expressed desire to make Kurt do anything he didn't want to, some days it feels like Kurt owns him more than the other way around. He's given Kurt free reign over his room, and the kitchen when his parents aren't home. Not once has he made Kurt eat without utensils or take away his toys when he was rude. Never forced him into a collar or lead, which is required by law, and he actually does have a set hidden in his closet. He hadn't bought them, his parents had, but he's too afraid to throw them away just in case they ask about it one day. 

These are the times that Blaine wishes they were closer. If they were he wouldn't hesitate to follow Kurt up to his room and simply ask. They aren't though and Blaine doesn't want to strain their fragile friendship when in a few days Kurt will be okay and hopefully they can just avoid talking about this again. 

The thing is, Blaine wants to talk about these things with Kurt. He doesn't want them to be afraid to disagree with one another, or have a different opinion. Neither of them have anyone else about boys, or girls, or whoever. Blaine knows that Kurt only has him to talk to...

And that's it isn't it? Kurt doesn't know any other hybrids, any other people, completely cut off from everyone who isn't living in this house. Maybe he's resentful and just doesn't want to show it? 

Blaine can't really fix this though, it's not like he has a whole bunch of friends, no one at his school even likes him. He also doesn't think Kurt would be up to go to one of the hybrid parks, he would need a leash and collar there. Out of the house Kurt would need both or else risk being captured and thrown in a pound. The pounds are not friendly to untagged pets, Blaine can't even think about what goes on down there.

He closes his eyes and relaxes onto the couch further. There isn't anything he can do about this, not one thing, he can't get suddenly popular and bring people over, and Kurt will never want to go out on a leash. It's hopeless.

What if Kurt stays mad? He holds a grudge really well and it may be months before he forgives Blaine for being such a loser who can't even make a friend. Blaine can't even blame him, if the situation were reversed, he'd probably be upset too. 

 

Blaine doesn't remember falling asleep. He can't even think of how he could since he couldn't shut off his thoughts before. Now though, he is awake and Kurt is purring on top of him, body stretched out over Blaine's and obviously not asleep since he can't do both at the same time. It's so shocking, startling Blaine and he can hear the purring just rumble on even though Kurt must know he's awake.

Just as he's thinking it, the purring stops and Kurt nearly jumps up off of him. 'Sorry.' His voice is so quiet, 'I just, I came down here to apologize and you were asleep.' Kurt sounds upset still, and it tugs at Blaine's heart.

He gets up from the couch, 'it's okay, Kurt. You saved my neck and back from being very sore tomorrow morning, so thank you.' It's true, the sofa is more for style than comfort, nearly everything in their house is. Kurt is looking down at his feet, not moving, not saying anything else. 'Are you okay?' 

'Nightmare.' It's the explanation Blaine expected. For the first few months, Kurt had a horrible time sleeping, always waking up sweat soaked and crying out. It had gotten better but sometimes he relapsed. 'I am sorry though, about earlier. You've been wonderful, and I know you do everything you can to make me feel normal.'

'You are normal.' Blaine cuts in, holding his hands stiffly to his sides, he wants to hug him, comfort him somehow, but knows that's not the best idea right now. 'Do you want to sleep in my room? It always helped before.' 

'Yes.' No hesitation, and a smile. Blaine can't help but feel warm all over, and he grabs the remote for the TV, turning it off, as Kurt flicks all the switches for the lights off. 

They head up the stairs together, and Blaine can't help but feel like it's a small personal victory when Kurt clasps their hands together. It's small, but it's a step.


	4. Four |Kurt Interlude|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after 2, Kurt's feelings on Blaine and their Christmas kiss.

Are they boyfriends now? Kurt debates the question, sitting on a stood next to the bar area in the kitchen. Blaine's making breakfast in the kitchen, completely refusing Kurt's help. Probably because Kurt always ends up taking over. He keeps giving Kurt these huge smiles, a hint of a blush to his cheeks, and Kurt beams. He can't help thinking that he's kissed those lips, only once, but it was amazing and he'd like to do it again. 

The sad thing is, they haven't had much time. For some reason, Blaine's parents have hung around after Christmas. They kept Blaine busy, taking him out to their friends parties, and out to shop for new clothes for the new year. It's been lonely since their kiss, but Kurt doesn't feel angry toward Blaine. He knows it's not his fault, and that he'd much rather spend time with Kurt than paraded around his dad's business friends and their daughters. They've been talking late into the night, Blaine describing his day and the ridiculous things he's had to do, and Kurt eats it up. He's slightly curious and a little jealous, because he knows that the only way Blaine can take him to these events comes with a lead and collar. 

They haven't discussed the kiss though. Blaine's told him about the thirty bow-ties his mother made him try on, but not what he felt. Not since that night, and maybe Kurt had heard him wrong, or perhaps that bubbly drink had messed up Blaine's head. He knows logically he also could be the one to bring it up. His feelings are not cloudy, he knows that he likes Blaine a lot. It's more than a friendship, it's like those movies they always sit and watch. Hopefully, one of the happier ones. Blaine brought out an awfully sad movie a few days before Christmas, all about a dying girl and a writer. The scenery was beautiful, and the music was lovely, but the story was so heartbreaking that Kurt wonders why Blaine considers it one of his favorites. 

Blaine told him later that he likes it because it's so obvious how much the two care for one another, plus, he really enjoys singing the songs. Kurt wonders if Blaine is as obvious in his own affections. The flush to his cheeks? How he can't stop grinning now that the two are finally alone in the house together? Those cannot be signs of simply friendship. 

Unless they are? Kurt hasn't had many friends. As much as he loved and missed his brothers and sisters, he never saw them much either. He had been close to their mother and father, but that was completely different. There weren't other hybrids that he liked, they all seemed empty, just waiting to be told what to do and that wasn't him. 

'You're being very quiet over there.' Blaine calls from the other side of the kitchen. He isn't far from Kurt, finishing up the food and getting it onto the plates. Yellow, veggie filled omelettes that look rather good. 

'Why did you kiss me?' The words slip out of his mouth before he can stop them. Blaine almost drops the plates, and Kurt's cheeks burn red, but he can't take the question back. The not knowing is so bad, and he can't imagine how worse it will be if he thinks one thing while Blaine thinks the opposite for much longer.

Blaine sets the plates back down on the counter top and turns around to face Kurt. 'Did you not like it?' He's quieter than normal, watching Kurt with wide eyes. 

'I said yes, didn't I?' Kurt replies, he feels like it's no question to how much he liked the kiss, how much he likes Blaine. 'It's just, in those movies after they kiss, they go on dates and are together, but we kissed and nothing changed.' His face feels like it's on fire, it's hard to keep Blaine's eye, but he makes himself stare.

The fear in Blaine's eyes softens, and he takes a breath, walking over to Kurt. 'What do you think today is? Why else would I kick you out of the kitchen?' He's smiling again and Kurt knows that this is good. He lets out his own relieved sigh, getting off the stool so he can stand in front of him. 

'So, we're dating?' He just wants Blaine to say it. 

'If you want me for a boyfriend, then yes.' Blaine's eyes keep darting to his lips, and Kurt only notices because he's also sneaking looks at Blaine's. He's not sure who moves first, but they press closer, and Kurt tilts his head so they can connect. Blaine's lips are just as wonderful the second time around. His mouth feels like their tingling as they kiss, his tail is swaying happily behind him and he places his hands lightly over Blaine's shoulders. Blaine's settle on his waist, not gripping tight, but holding on. There's no way he can even pause his purring, it starts off low, vibrating in his chest, but then it grows. Blaine smiles into the kiss, tugging Kurt closer, and it feels right here. To be held in his arms, it's a perfect fit. 

It's like they kiss for hours, but Kurt knows it's only a few minutes when Blaine's stomach rumbles loudly. Kurt has to pull away, laughing at Blaine's disappointed frown. 'I'm pretty hungry too.' The food does smell delicious as well, and now that they're both on track, he knows they will kiss again. 

Blaine kisses his cheek before moving away. 'Good, cause I didn't want my romantic gesture to be for nothing.' He says so playfully, going over to grab the plates and bringing them over to the bar, carefully sliding Kurt's over to him. 'For you, boyfriend.'

Kurt just grins back, he's pretty sure he's never heard a word sound so happy.


	5. Five |Kurt|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU of Blaine's Sadie Hawkins Dance, in this he gets attacked at school before the dance.

Blaine should have been home hours ago. 

Kurt knows this. He knows how to tell time, knows that Blaine is never late because they like to spend as much time together as possible and they can't do that if Blaine's at school, not rushing to be home with Kurt. The first hour, Kurt blames traffic, perhaps a school assignment that Blaine needed to get clarification on, but he tries to not worry. 

By hour three he's sitting on the floor in front of the door and wrapped up in Blaine's blanket to try to keep himself from anxiously grooming. He remembers that Blaine's school isn't a good place, it's not where Blaine likes to be because of Jocks that taunt him. Blaine wouldn't go off to the grocery store though, not unless he told Kurt this morning, he always tells Kurt his plans, and there was no mention of going anywhere else. In fact, Blaine had specifically told him that he'd be home on time today because the school was letting them out early because of some dance that was happening later tonight. 

The dance wasn't something Blaine wanted to go to. 'I'd much rather dance with you,' he had said, and then pulled Kurt off the stool he was sitting on and they moved around the kitchen gracefully. Blaine even dipped Kurt, just like in the black and white movies they watched, and when they were back on their feet, Kurt had given him a kiss. 

Kurt snuggled closer into the blankets. Blaine's parents weren't home, not that they'd be much help anyway, but he didn't even have contact information. There was no point, no one would tell a hybrid, a pet, anything. The most he could do was sit here and wait and hope that Blaine would be home soon and be okay.

When night fell, and Kurt could feel himself falling asleep, he knew things weren't good. His heart sped up, anxiety making his nails tear into the comforter, and he couldn't stop. His whole body felt wrong, strung up tight, and even though his eyes began to burn, he didn't dare close them for anything other than a blink, afraid that if he fell asleep and Blaine still wasn't home, he never would come back.

He shred the blanket where his hands touched it. Couldn't stop, even as he scolded himself since Blaine would be upset that it was ruined, but Kurt would give him his blanket. He'd give him anything right now, even wear that stupid collar and leash if it meant he'd be able to see Blaine. The darkness was fading as the sun came up once more, and there was still no sign of his boyfriend. 

A whole day. His mind raced, why? How? Where was he? Kurt didn't want to think that Blaine was in trouble, but certainly, that's what it had to be, right? Blaine loved him, and there was no reason he would make Kurt worry intentionally. 

Kurt slipped out of the scraps of bedding and walked over to the living room. The blinds were open so he could see out into the street. The day looked completely ordinary, he recognized the neighbors, leaving for work as the sun shined, and there were a few kids hanging around, backpacks slung on their backs while they waited for their friends and then finally walked out of the neighborhood. Kurt has seen this all before, but usually he would also see Blaine grab his messenger bag, and they'd hug and kiss before he had to go catch the bus. 

He jumps up when he sees the Anderson's car. It's gray and big, and his body is moving faster than his brain because he finds himself outside and over to where the car is in park. Even if Blaine isn't with them, they can go find him. 

But Blaine is with them. In the backseat, and Kurt doesn't even hear the gasps from Blaine's parents, he opens the door and almost flings himself into Blaine's arms. 

'Careful,' there's a grab to the back of his collar, pulling him away. Mr. Anderson is behind him, holding onto the neck of his shirt. 'Go back inside, Kurt. Blaine will be inside momentarily.' 

Something is wrong with Blaine. Kurt can smell the disinfectant, the medicine, and can see that his arm is in a sling. His Blaine is wounded, bandaged up, and Kurt has no idea why or how any of this is happening. He can't even get a word out before Mr. Anderson is pushing him away, back to the the house. The front door is still open, the blanket he shred the night before in complete ruin, but Mr. Anderson doesn't yell about that at least. 

Mrs. Anderson walks in after them with Blaine, he's practically glued to her side. Holding onto her to get up the stairs and gripping the banister tightly. His steps don't look right, he hasn't even looked at Kurt once. Kurt slowly follows the pair up the stairs, glad that Mr. Anderson went off into the kitchen after his phone started ringing. His voice taking on an angry tone as he began to speak. 

Blaine's bedroom door is open, his mom directing him into his bed, helping him with his shoes and whispering too low for Kurt to pick up. He wants to help, god does he want to help, but Mrs. Anderson keeps blocking him out. Settling Blaine in bed before turning around. 'You need to go to your room, Kurt. Blaine needs to rest.' 

Kurt's never spoken to Blaine's parents. They're intimidating, and they don't like him very much. In fact, Kurt's never spent any time with them without Blaine present. He glances behind Mrs. Anderson to see Blaine, but the boy is turned away, only black curls peaking out from under the covers. 

Surely if Blaine wanted him to stay he would have said something? 

A sigh. Mrs. Anderson, her hands on her hips. 'Kurt, I won't ask again.' She sounds almost as angry as her husband downstairs. It's not the tone that makes Kurt leave though, obviously Blaine doesn't need him here, and so he turns around and makes his way into his own room. 

He closes the door, locks it for good measure and then falls into his bed. His eyes wet with tears he doesn't remember crying. He can feel his heart beat getting faster, a pain in his head, and his hands scrunching the blankets together. None of this makes sense. Not Blaine being gone for a whole day and returning like that. He's never not stood up for Kurt with his parents, always telling them to leave Kurt alone whenever they tried to make a comment about something Kurt did or didn't do. 

His stomach rumbles, a pain in his gut, and he feels a little lightheaded. He can't remember when he last ate, yesterday at breakfast? His throat is parched and so very sore, but he can't leave the room now that Blaine's parents are here. Even now he can hear Mr. Anderson yelling, probably into the phone still cause he hasn't heard Mrs. Anderson retreat from Blaine's room. 

His eyes burn even more, still crying uselessly, and he shuts them tight to try to stop. It's just so hard to think clearly, his thoughts chasing through his mind like those little mice Blaine tried to give him his first month here. 

It's completely dark outside when Kurt wakes up. He doesn't even remember falling asleep but he wakes up while the moon is out and the whole house is finally quiet. His stomach and aching throat can no longer be denied so he slips out of his room. Blaine's door is closed now, and Kurt wants to go in, so badly. He's even in front of the door before he stops himself. Blaine's mom was very adamant, she may still even be there, keeping watch. 

He walks away. Down the steps, feeling like the last few months haven't happened at all. That he's back to being the friendless, boyfriendless, Hybrid. Sneaking into the kitchen and eating, showering when the whole house is asleep, borrowing hair spray to tame some of the terrible behaved hair on the top of his head. Even his choice of food, a simple sandwich, is what he made back then. Taking just the smallest amount of a few different things so it wouldn't seem like anything was missing. 

After chugging down a few glasses of water, Kurt cleans his dishes, putting them back where he found them at once. The kitchen looks like it's not at all been touched and so he makes his way back up the stairs. He feels a bit better now, no longer dizzy or sleepy, but still so sad. It's like the sorrow is deep within him, dragging him back to his lonely room. 

The lock in place, and Kurt sits with his back against the door. His eyes shut, but he's not tired anymore, and this is anything but comfortable. He just wants to make sure that if anything happens to Blaine, he'll know. Or at the very least, be given some sort of clue. The house is quiet though, not terribly out of place. Kurt's usually asleep now, usually with Blaine if he can manage it. His tail can't stop thumping so he grabs a hold of it. Trying to calm himself down again now that he has no distractions. 

Nothing happens though. He watches the sun rise once more before any sounds make their way past his door. Blaine's parents talking to one another in hushed tones down in the living room, their voices not strong enough for Kurt to hear what they're actually saying, but just like yesterday, the tone is tense. Mrs. Anderson especially seems to be angry, Kurt can hear her a few times, 'transferring' and 'boarding school' being thrown in there a few times. 

It takes another hour or so before he hears anything from Blaine's room. His mom opening the door quietly, as if he was still asleep but by her questioning what Blaine would like to have for breakfast, he must not be. 

'Where's Kurt?' Comes Blaine's reply. His voice sounds wrong, strained like he'd been screaming for hours, but Kurt presses his ear harder against the door. Even like that, he still wants to hear him. 

Mrs. Anderson must walk further into the room because her voice gets lighter, 'in his room, I guess. I told him not to bother you. Should have seen him yesterday, ripped up your favorite blanket, completely..' Kurt doesn't hear more than that, his insides churning with guilt. Plus Mrs. Anderson shuts the door to Blaine's room anyway, cutting off whatever she was going to finish that answer off with, and Blaine's reply. 

He backs away from the door. Moves over to his bed once more, even with his crumpled day old clothing and dirty hair. He doesn't care. He doesn't know what to do other than stay hidden. The books in here are Blaine's, everything in this room belongs to him, even Kurt himself belongs to him. For not the first time, he truly wishes he could be normal. Not a silly, stupid, hybrid that has to be cared for and hidden away. To just be a regular person, he could have helped Blaine yesterday. Could help Blaine now, but as a hybrid he's just worthless. He only screws things up when his schedule gets turned around and even now when all the focus should be on Blaine, he's thinking of how terrible of a mess he's made for Blaine and his family. No wonder Mrs. Anderson told him to get out of the way. He just ruins things. 

The door opens again to Blaine's room. His ears picking up the sound of Blaine's mother leaving, muttering under her breath and pausing at Kurt's door. She stands there for a few seconds, but then wanders back down the stairs. He lets out a breath, unsure if he could have opened the door for her anyway, or even unlocked it so she could do so. 

Once her steps have echoed away, the upstairs is silent again. The TV downstairs is on, some local news channel, and faintly, he can hear Blaine's parents chatting away about something, though with far less tension than beforehand. 

Kurt's so focused on trying to hear Mr. and Mrs. Anderson that he doesn't notice the small knocking at his own door. 'Kurt?' Blaine's out of breath, and so very quiet, even his knock is a gentle rap against the wood. 'Are you awake? Please don't ignore me.' He sounds so heart crushingly somber that Kurt's reacting before he can talk himself out of moving. 

He's at the door in record time, unlocking it and opening it up. He takes a step back when he sees Blaine up close. There are blue splotches of color over both of his eyes, his hair is in complete chaos, pajama's sticking to him, and that sling for his arm. 'Blaine,' he doesn't even know how to articulate the hundreds of questions he has. Doesn't recognize the way his voice breaks when he says Blaine's name, but goes willingly when Blaine takes his hand and leads him back to him room. He shuts the door behind them, and shuffles Kurt over to the bed, curling up into Kurt's space him instantly. 

'Your mother said-' Kurt begins to protest because he doesn't want Blaine to get in trouble. 

'Don't care. I told her I was bringing you in here.' Blaine sounds still so tired. 'I missed you so much yesterday, but I could barely stay awake thanks to all the pain meds.' His good hand slides through Kurt's hair, eyes never wavering from Kurt's. 

'What happened?' Kurt trails his own fingers gently over the bruises that he's also found on Blaine's collarbone. 

'It's a long story.' Blaine closes his eyes, grabs Kurt's exploring hand with his own and simply holds it between them. 'Mom's gonna be up soon, but I promise, I'll tell you tonight, okay?' He uses both of their hands to cover up his yawn. 

Kurt wishes he could bury himself in the blankets hearing that his mother will be making another appearance, but that would mean letting go of Blaine's hand sooner than later. His insecurities from not even an hour ago spring up in his mind. He's not sure what he thought Blaine might do, ignore him, break his heart, but it's certain, at least for now, that Blaine isn't going to do those horrible things. 'I missed you too.' Kurt finally replies, he wants to tell Blaine how frightened he was when Blaine didn't come home, how terrified he was that he wasn't anything to Blaine, how worthless he is, but Blaine clearly has so much on his plate already. He couldn't put that on Blaine's shoulders as well. 

Blaine moves in closer, bringing their foreheads together, eyes still closed. 'Stay with me today? Even if I'm dull and fall asleep?' His hand squeezes Kurt's gently. 

'Always.' Kurt presses his cheek up against Blaine's carefully, not wanting to upset any of his injuries. Blaine's eyes close, resting further into the bed and Kurt. Before he can even try to stop himself he's purring, tail coming over to Blaine and trying to wrap around any part of him. 

'Feels good,' mumbles Blaine, hand squeezing Kurt's gently. Kurt can't help but laugh, as if he doesn't know how much Blaine enjoys his purring and tail, Blaine's not subtle about them at all. 'Don't laugh at me.' He's smiling though while he says it, even with his still closed eyes.

'I wouldn't,' Kurt whispers. Trying to keep the mood light, and presses a small kiss to Blaine's forehead. Blaine's smile grows, but so does his sleepiness. Falling back to dreams in the next few minutes. Kurt doesn't mind, just keeps purring, hoping Blaine will feel it even in sleep. He's not the least tired, but he's a cat, and can nap at basically anytime. Plus napping will take away the horror he feels about the bad stuff that's happened over the last few days. 

He closes his eyes and falls asleep, perfectly content for the moment.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Blaine's POV, follows the 5th one shot.

Blaine is so tired. Sore as well, and sick of taking pills that make his head so fuzzy, but numb the pain in his arm and ribs. His mom is driving him crazy too, hoovering over him and Kurt like she's afraid that Kurt's going to eat him or something. Her constant 'check ins' are even making Kurt act strangely, no longer laying on the bed with him, but sitting either on the side, or on the floor. He's so anxious every second now, even when they're watching movies and Blaine's parents aren't even at the house. 

It's not like Blaine doesn't understand. His mom keeps talking about sending him off to boarding school, but Blaine's pretty sure his dad is not going to pay for that. Not when Dalton Academy is basically down the street and is exactly what they're all looking for, but at least a lower cost since he wouldn't have to board there. He keeps trying to tell Kurt this, and Kurt tells him that he understands, but he knows that he doesn't believe it. 

What exactly happened that first day he came home? He's still a little woozy, but that first day he came home from the hospital must have been bad, and something that Blaine's mother says occasionally has to be referencing something about it. 

'Kurt, come on, they just left. They won't be back for at least an hour,' he's looking at his boyfriend, sitting on the floor and watching the TV uncomfortably. Blaine's feeling clingy, like he needs to hold onto someone, and he wants that to be Kurt. Waking up in his own bed without Kurt is always so difficult, especially now that he gets vertigo so quickly thanks to his meds. 

'I don't know,' Kurt turns around completely to face Blaine. His shoulders are tense, ears down, and his tail is barely moving. It's so different from the joyful Kurt he's come to know. 'They could come back early. Didn't they just go to the store?' 

'Please, Kurt?' It's definitely more begging than whining in his own voice. 'Just for a little bit?' He just misses his boyfriend and wants to hold him. Kurt hasn't been in his bed since last week, and that's when Kurt would only sit up straight and just hold Blaine's hand when his mother wasn't in the room. 

Slow and graceful, Kurt gets to his feet. 'Just for a while.' Blaine moves over so Kurt can lay down, he doesn't even wait till Kurt's probably fully comfortable before he carefully cuddles in close to him. It's a bit harder to do with his arm in the sling, but he doesn't mind, half laying on top of him, head on Kurt's shoulder, and a leg thrown over Kurt's. He's able to lift his arm in the sling to rest on Kurt's chest, and while his ribs are still healing, they feel okay with this position. 

When he takes a full breath in, he already is feeling better. Finally, this is what he wanted, relaxing further into Kurt. His smell, the warmth that just radiates from him. It's all he wanted these last few weeks. 'I've missed you so much,' he whispers even though there's no one in the house. 'Missed being able to do this.'

'If your mom saw us like this,' Kurt sounds a little frantic, but he's not moving or trying to get away. 'She doesn't even like me.'

Well, it's not like Blaine didn't suspect that his mother was growing less fond of the hybrid, but what could she do? 'She won't do anything, Kurt. I mean, technically, they gave me you.' He hates stating it like that, 'But you know I don't actually think that-'

'I know,' Kurt interrupts, voice soft. 'But Blaine, you're underage, if they really wanted, they could send me away.' It almost sounds like Kurt's going to continue, like he wants to say more, but he's quiet.

Blaine can feel Kurt's heart speeding up, his own feels like it's going quite fast as well. 'No, no. They couldn't. Not after everything that just happened. They have to know how terrible that would be.' Kurt's still silent, and Blaine wishes he could see his eyes, his boyfriend wears his emotions so plainly, but he can't get up without hurting his ribs. 

Finally, Kurt speaks, 'maybe we shouldn't talk about this. You're already hurt, I don't want to upset you anymore.' He sounds resigned, like it's already going to happen, that they're just going to be separated, like Blaine's on his way to Switzerland, and Kurt's gone to some other home with no way of getting in contact with one another.

'You're not upsetting me.' Though he feels worse than usual now. All of this because some jocks bashed him with a few bats, not only is his school life a mess, but now everything else as well. 

Kurt doesn't reply, he doesn't need to since Blaine hears the car starting to pull up and Kurt immediately tenses. That was a quick trip for his parents, did they even get anything? Blaine reluctantly lets Kurt go, turning to his back as Kurt slides off the bed and resumes his spot on the floor. They both listen as his parents come through the house, steps falling off as they head to the kitchen, and then a single set of steps coming to the staircase. 

'Please, don't fight with her.' Kurt says suddenly, looking at Blaine with worried teary eyes that he rubs at with the sleeve of his shirt when the footsteps get closer.

'Blaine, it's time for your second dose. I've got some more water for you,' his mom doesn't even knock, just opens the door, and Blaine wants to throw the water in her face. He can't believe how blind she is to what makes Blaine happy. 

'Thanks,' he says, completely not even looking at her but the ceiling. Since Kurt asked him not to fight with her, he won't, at least not until he's ready. 

She is still hoovering, so Blaine slowly gets to a sitting position and takes the pills from her. After these last few weeks, he feels like a pro at taking these. He only needs a small sip of water, and hopes she won't hoover in here like she did this morning. Kurt's stiff, legs folded up, and his arms wrapped around them. His eyes are on the TV, but his ears are slightly slanted to their direction. 

'Are you hungry? I could make you a snack before dinner?' It's amazing how different she is. Blaine's never been close to either of his parents, they were never here long enough to make some sort of connection, and if he didn't know that she was threatening to send the only one that's been there for him, he'd be elated. However, he does know, and he feels like she's just being fake with him.

'No. Gonna sleep some more,' which isn't a lie. The pills make him so drowsy, and fighting the fatigue makes his head feel horrible.

It seems like she gets it, looking over at Kurt briefly, then back to Blaine. 'Okay, I'll wake you up when dinner's done.' Blaine nods, and is so thankful when she shuts the door behind her. He lays back on the bed, glad that she's gone for now. 

Neither of them speak until her steps fade away down the steps. 'I should let you sleep.' Kurt gets up, unsteady this time, like his legs are going to give out. Does Blaine's mother really terrify him so? 

Blaine sighs, he's tired and the meds are going to kick in soon to knock him out. 'I want you here, Kurt.' He reaches out and tries to grab at Kurt's too far away hand. It only takes a second for Kurt to move forward, lacing their fingers together. 'I'm gonna fight for you, okay? I know you're worried but as soon as I'm healed and going to Dalton, and they're off to the other side of the world, this is just going to be a few bad days.'

'Okay.' Kurt's eyes are a little watery still, and he's not sure if it's still from earlier, or new tears threatening to spill. 

More than anything, he wants to comfort Kurt, but he doesn't know what else to do. They can't cuddle with his parents downstairs, and Blaine's about to pass out anyway. 'Come back after dinner, please?' He asks instead. 

'Sure,' and at the mention of dinner, both of them hear Kurt's stomach rumble slightly. Before Blaine can say anything though, Kurt's running out and from one room to the other, boy doors shut.

Blaine sighs, his heart and head swimming in guilt, and he knows that nothing is going to give until he talks to his parents. Tonight, after his nap, he'll get this back on track, for his, and Kurt's sake.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Blaine's POV, the weeks before he starts his new school.

Blaine is able to convince his parents about Dalton, it takes him a few weeks but his dad seems to like that it's a much cheaper option. After that, it doesn't really matter what his mom wants, his dad's already decided. Of course, he can't exactly go to school the next week. He still needs rest his ribs and heal a bit before he's able to go, after all, sometimes going down the steps of this house makes him breathe pretty heavy. He'd much prefer not to have that problem while he's in a crowded hallway and having to go to class.

It does mean he's going to be even more behind. He'll have to work the whole upcoming summer in order to catch up so he can graduate on time. That doesn't bother him too much though, it's not like his parents invite him on their vacations anyway, and it means he had an excuse to hang out at the house just in case.

Still, even when he tells Kurt the news about Dalton the hybrid seems sad. It may simply be because his parents are still home, but Blaine catches the way he holds onto himself. The way he doesn't get to close to Blaine. He wants to ask, wants to know, but while his parents start taking turns on errands to always have one nearby, he knows that Kurt won't say a word.

Sooner than he likes, he's in the car with his mother and heading off to Dalton to get his uniform and books. He's going to be starting the next week but they're giving him study guides, homework, and practice tests to keep him occupied till he starts.

The school is massive but beautiful. High vaulted ceilings with paintings everywhere and populated with well behaved boys in navy blazers and gray pants. His mother hurries him over to an office, and then proceeds to talk over him to the headmaster. Blaine doesn't really listen, the school seems like quite the step up from his public school. It's obvious that the academics here will be much more advanced.

The uniform is just like what he saw in the hallway, matched with a crisp white button up, and the books are big and heavy. His mother ends up having to carry half of them, plus the paperwork and a novel he's to finish before he begins next week.

If he thinks about it too much, he knows he's going to get overwhelmed. So he doesn't, he keeps his head down and nods when he knows his mother is waiting for him to answer something.

On their way back out to the car, a student begins to walk over to him. He's taller, kind of sleazy looking, and instantly Blaine wishes his mother would hurry up.

Luckily, he gets into the car before the boy can advance any further, doing a once over that makes Blaine feel sick to his stomach. Still, one boy out of the rest of the population isn't bad. 

His mother chats nonstop on the way home. She seems to be in a better mood, telling him all about the new friends that he's going to make and how great that will be for him. He mostly tunes her out, it's not like he doesn't realize how much she's not liking Kurt these days. Hopefully she will be leaving for some sort of business conference soon.

Kurt isn't is in Blaine's room once they get home. Blaine takes two trips to get all of his school stuff inside, refusing his mothers help since he thought Kurt would be there. Once he's finished however he knocks on Kurt's door a few times and then wanders in.

'How'd it go?' Kurt is sitting on the floor, nothing in front of him, no music playing, as if he's trying to not make any sound.

Blaine is glad his sling is off, he closes the door behind him and walks over to Kurt, drops down to his knees and hugs him tightly. Kurt takes a second before cautiously slipping his arms around Blaine's waist and holding on just as tight. He can feel how tense Kurt is, especially since both parents are downstairs, but Blaine knows they both need this.

When they part, Kurt still looks a little uncertain, but at least he gives Blaine a slight smile. 'So?' He prompts.

'Dalton is a beautiful school but the work load is at least double what I used to get.' He thinks of all of those books now crammed on his desk. 'And the uniform leaves a bit to be desired.'

Kurt nods, 'I remember them on the pamphlet, I'm going to miss your old clothes.' His hand comes up to touch the collar of Blaine's shirt.

'There's still the weekends and breaks.' Reminds Blaine. He knows he should start on the workload that he's got, but Kurt is relaxing again and he's missed this so much. Blaine covers Kurt's hand with his own and threads their fingers together. 'Things are going to be okay now.' He has to believe it, that nothing worse is going to happen because otherwise he'll probably break down.

Kurt smiles back at him, it doesn't quite reach his eyes, but it's a start.

Slowly things do start getting better. He hears his parents talking about getting a driver for Blaine for when they go to some business convention in Las Vegas, they start to spend more time away from the home. Blaine of course is busy the week beforehand, the course work at Dalton is rough to get through but he manages it alright. He never really felt challenged academically at his old school, but at Dalton, it's clear that won't be an issue.

Even Kurt seems to be handling things easier. Though Blaine knows he's still waiting till everyone is asleep to go eat and he still hangs out in his room a lot by himself, he's also going into Blaine's room. He lays on the floor in a patch of sun that's streaming in from a window and naps while Blaine powers through an English study guide, or random homework. Sometimes he'll even get up on the bed, rubbing the underside of his chin against the sheets and letting out a faint purr. 

By the end of his week, his parents are each packing a suitcase and Blaine is anxious to have them gone and start Dalton. Their plane is scheduled the night before Blaine starts, something apparently that couldn't be changed but he doesn't mind. The driver would have chauffeured him anyway and his mom probably would have only made him more nervous.

Plus this means that Kurt can spend the night in his room.

His parents leave at four in the evening, and Blaine doesn't even wait for the car to pull out of the driveway before he's back up to Kurt's room. The door is open, and Kurt's lounging on his bed, and Blaine doesn't hesitate to join him. Crawling over and he's so glad he's mostly healed now. 'Hey,' he smiles, and Kurt gives him a shy grin in return.

'They're really gone?' Kurt asks, there's already a low purr to his voice and Blaine loves that.

'Indeed, so we can finally do this.' Blaine leans down, settling a little bit of his weight on Kurt so they can kiss. The first brush is a little hesitant, but it doesn't stay that way. Kurt licks his lips, and Blaine's tongue definitely could do that for him, but settles on slipping it into his mouth. Their tongues brushing up against one another and then Kurt is pulling Blaine closer as he starts to suck on his tongue. Blaine loves that, makes him weak kneed, and he is just so happy right now. The uncertainty of these last few months have been terrible but Kurt is still here, still wanting him.

They kiss for what feels like hours but in reality is only twenty minutes. Kurt's cheeks are flushed, lips red and swollen and both of them need to cool down. 'I've missed you.' Blaine tells him as they go down to make dinner. There's not much left in the pantry, but Blaine knows his mom is having their groceries delivered tomorrow so they just have to make due with sandwiches and fries if Blaine gets his way, vegetables if Kurt gets his way.

'I missed you too.' Kurt takes his hand and squeezes it gently. 'I'm sorry I overreacted.' He looks down to the floor as Blaine gets out the bread.

'You don't have to apologize for being afraid.' Blaine steps over to him, waits until their looking at one another. 'My mom was kind of extra terrible to you, and you were smart to not show how close we are, with the way she was acting. I don't know what she could have done, but I never want to be separated from you.' He also needs to add, 'and I know I didn't make things easier, demanding attention all the time.'

'I wanted to be in your room every day, you know that right?' Kurt's eyes are starting to get a little wet. 'I just, I don't know what I would have done if she figured it out, and it was so hard to not be close to you even when we were in the same room.'

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt, bringing him into a tight hug. 'We don't have to worry anymore. At least, not for now. Their convention runs for a full week and then they'll only be back to pack for their vacation.'

'I guess.' Kurt lowers his head again, turning from Blaine to go get into the fridge for toppings.

'What are you worried about?' Blaine can't think of a single thing.

Kurt comes back over to the counter Blaine's at, meticulously separating the bread slices between the two of them and the stuff he brought from the fridge. 'It's nothing. I'm just being silly.' He tries to make it sound exactly that, and maybe if Blaine didn't know him well, he'd think the same.

'Come on, you can tell me anything. Even if you think it's silly. I want to hear it.' He bumps his hip with Kurt, hoping that it will help relax him.

Kurt is quiet as he spreads his mayo and mustard blend over both slices of bread. 'I guess I'm just worried about your new school.' He speaks so quietly that Blaine's glad he was listening for it.

'About us spending time together since the homework is outrageous?' Blaine finally finished the pile only a few hours ago. Though he did cheat slightly by reading a cliff note version of the book he was supposed to read.

Kurt shakes his head. 'If I tell you I'm going to sound like the most selfish person in the world.'

Well at least that's a clue. 'You think I'm going to dump you for some private school boys?'

'Maybe? I don't know. It's just..' He stumbles a bit over his own words. Hardly crafting his sandwich now. 'If these students even realize a tenth of how great you are, they're going to want to be your friend, or you know, something more.'

'Kurt,' Blaine isn't even sure what to say. He can't imagine not being Kurt's boyfriend and spending all of his extra time with him. 'I promise you, I will always have time for you and us. I can't even think of a single person that I'd ever want besides you.'

'Even Adam Levine?' Kurt teases. His shoulders less tense, tail back to swinging joyfully.

'Even Adam Levine.' Blaine repeats and brushes a kiss to his cheek.

'Okay. I mean, I wouldn't like stop you, you know, if you wanted..'

'But I don't.' And he won't. Blaine knows they're young, but his heart doesn't even feel like it could make room for someone else. Not with Kurt here and lovely and everything he wants.

'Okay.' Kurt relaxes fully, bumping his hip against Blaine and finishes up his sandwich.

Blaine hasn't even started on his, but that doesn't seem to matter since while he starts constructing his own, Kurt begins the water for steaming vegetables over on the stove top.

If it makes Kurt happy, than Blaine can have vegetables tonight. Maybe he'll be able to convince Kurt that they should finish up the ice cream leftover in the freezer for dessert.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place when both boys are sixteen, so a bit of a time jump. Quite a bit of angst, but happy ending.

Blaine's sixteenth birthday starts out terrible. He hasn't slept the night before, his head is pounding with a hangover, and there's no boyfriend nearby to soothe the loneliness he feels already. 

There was a party last night. His Warbler friends insisted that he needed to take at least eight shots since there's no way he could do all sixteen. Luckily they were mixed and not pure alcohol, but Blaine wonders if that even matters because there's no worse pain than this. His face feels puffy, eyes straining under the meek light that's coming in from his window, and with a startling clarity, he remembers coming home. 

Kurt.

Oh god, oh fuck. 

He pushes himself out of bed, which is a bad idea. Every step makes his head pound, and he has to race to the bathroom first because he's definitely going to be sick. Last night he did this too, he didn't black out anything from the night before, but there's a big part he wished he could. They fought. Oh fuck, and Blaine remembers seeing the complete look of resignation, not even hurt, on Kurt's face when Blaine had said such awful things, and Kurt hadn't even fought back, just turned around and locked himself up in his room. 

It takes him a while to leave the bathroom. He has to shower, get the smell of booze off of him, and brushes his teeth three times to get the horrible taste of vomit out of his mouth. He still feels fragile, doing each task slowly and carefully, glad that his parents are out of town because he'd probably never be trusted on his own again. 

Fresh clothes make him feel a little bit better, not even bothering with more than clean sweats because it's just him and Kurt home and he's definitely not going anywhere. His heart can't stop racing, and his mouth feels dry as he stands outside of Kurt's door. He can't hear him in the room, but Blaine knows by now that Kurt is only loud when he wants to be, otherwise he can walk around completely silent. There's so much Blaine wants to say, needs to apologize because god, he didn't mean anything that he said last night, he was just so drunk and Kurt yelled, and then that fight was all kinds of horribleness. He raises his clenched hand and knocks three times accompanied by a soft, 'Kurt?' 

No answer.

It's not that he's surprised. He wouldn't probably open the door for himself either or for Kurt if the situation had been reversed. 'Kurt?' he tries again, 'can we please talk? I need to apologize.' 

A small shuffle and Blaine steps away, almost in a daze because he didn't think Kurt would actually open the door that fast. Yet, there it is, opening, and Kurt standing behind it. He looks just as awful as Blaine feels, red-rimmed eyes that aren't meeting Blaine's gaze but instead looking down at the floor. Clothes are wrinkled, what he was wearing last night, and his hand on the door is clenched so hard that his knuckles are turning white and his nails are carving into the wood. 'Yes, master?' 

Blaine almost falls down. Kurt's never sounded like that, defeated. Never has called Blaine _that_ , because he knows that they're equals.. 'Kurt...' and then he notices that around his neck is the collar that Blaine's parents picked out years ago, black leather with a name tag that reads Blaine's name. 'Why are you wearing that? It's not funny.' He's screwed up so much. Fucked up everything because of one stupid night. He definitely remembered saying something about this, but not as something he wanted. 

' _You're just a hybrid, all you have to do is stay home_ ,' Kurt repeats the words that Blaine said last night. Bitter, but sad, and Blaine notes the tear sliding down his cheek, hastily wiped away by the back of Kurt's sleeve. 

'I didn't mean it. Kurt, we've been together for nearly two years, you know how I feel about you.' Blaine can feel his heart breaking, desperate to get Kurt to understand. 'I was so wrong last night. I'm so sorry, you know I love you. I've never thought of you as anything other than my equal.'

'But we aren't.' Kurt still won't look at him, it's unnerving. 'We've just been fooling ourselves, and I told you once that I wouldn't stop you from dating normal people, and I'm telling you that again now.' 

'Are you breaking up with me?' Blaine knows they didn't break up last night. He never would never have woken up if they had. 'I don't want anyone else, I want you.'

Kurt sighs, rubbing at his eyes. 'I spent hours last night waiting for you to come home.' He finally looks up, and even though he won't hold Blaine's eye, at least he's not looking at the ground anymore. 'I had things planned for today, and I know you told me that the Warblers were taking you out to party but you promised to be home by at least eleven, and if not you'd call.' He takes a breath, 'but there wasn't a call, and you didn't come home, and do you even understand how worried I was? I kept getting flashbacks to the last time you didn't come home all night.' 

Blaine knows better than to interrupt with an apology, but he still wants to. 

'And then, four hours later after you said you'd be home, I see you get out of a car, and that rat has to help you to the door.' He nearly hisses on _rat_. It had been Sebastian, Blaine remembered that, but Thad was also helping him, and Blaine was definitely leaning more on him than Sebastian. 'Then you got inside, and they were gone, and you were angry when I asked what the hell happened?' More tears start to slide down Kurt's cheeks, and the sight makes Blaine hurt even more. He wants to wrap his arms around him, he can't believe he's caused his boyfriend so much pain. 'I understand that you're under stress, but saying _that_ , thinking it about me. I never--' Kurt chokes on the word, stopping himself and Blaine moves forward without thinking. 'Don't touch me.' His tone tight and angry and sad all at once. 

Blaine doesn't even know what he can do right now. He doesn't know what could ever be enough. 'Please, just tell me what I need to do. I need to earn your forgiveness. I love you. I love you so much, please don't break up with me because of one night.' Desperation is clawing at his insides, guilt flooding his gut. 

A few more tears slip down Kurt's cheeks, but he doesn't even bother wiping them away. 'I don't know.' His voice is hollow, empty. 'I don't know if you can.' 

'Don't you love me?' Blaine chokes on the words, this can't happen. Kurt has been the most stable in his life. They're always together, they were always going to be together, he truly believed that.

'How can you even ask me that?' Kurt sounds a whole new level of hurt. 'Of course I love you. You've been everything to me. Our relationship has been the only good thing to ever happen to me, and you've always been more to me than a boyfriend.' He coughs into his palm, interrupting himself. 'But it was that easy for you to turn, for you to say that, and I can't help but wonder if maybe, even if you never thought about it, that somewhere down inside of your wonders what it would be like to date a normal human, someone who wouldn't have to depend on you for the rest of our lives.' 

Anything Blaine could say dies in his throat. Kurt retreats further into the room, his hand finally coming off the door and Blaine notes the wood that's been scratched raw where his nails were. 

'I think we both need some time.' Kurt whispers as he closes the door in Blaine's stunned face. The lock settles with finality, the end of this conversation, the end of them. 

If there was anything left in Blaine, he knows he'd be running back to the bathroom to throw it up. There's nothing though, and the pain he thought he was in this morning is nothing compared to what this is. He doesn't feel like he can even move, that if he steps away that's it, they're over. 

It takes him ages, watching the door as if it will open, sitting with his back against it, and he thinks back upon how this was also the start of their friendship. Blaine sneaking toys and small treats under the door to Kurt, not knowing if the boy was close by or not. (Kurt was, he told him later that he would spend his time the same way, delighting in each gift, but too afraid to say anything.) 

His limbs feel like they're walking through molasses as he walks away. Tears are dried up on his cheeks, but he needs water, or something to drink. The kitchen feels colder than usual, grabbing his glass takes so much more effort and he wonders if there is any coconut water in the fridge since it's infinitely better. 

There's a cake in the fridge. Unmistakable, undeniably for Blaine. The phrase 'Happy 16th to the best boyfriend' is written in blue over the white frosting and Blaine feels numb. He looks around the kitchen, really looks over, and notices that there's streamers strung up around the ceiling. In the corner, there are three balloons, and he has no idea where they came from, but they're still there just the same. Kurt's surprise now turned into just another thing that he's ruined. 

There is a small carton of coconut water, and Blaine grabs it and shuts the fridge. He would run out of the room but his limbs are still slow, and so he trudges over to the living room, glancing at the blank TV, and then opening up the water. 

He can't even taste it, but at least it helps his aching throat. There's complete silence but he doesn't dare turn on the TV or a CD, he's sure that anything that comes up will ultimately remind him of what just happened. 

After he finishes the carton, he leaves it on the table. Tired still, and all he wants if for Kurt to come down and cuddle with him. It won't happen, he knows, but still, that doesn't make it go away. He grabs one of the throw pillows instead, laying down and hoping that if he goes to sleep and wake up, this will all just have been a nightmare.

It's bright in the living room when he wakes up from his nap. The blanket that hangs over the sofa is now draped around him. He feels less hungover, able to sit up, and the pounding in his head is only a light knocking now. Still thirsty though, and even if he doesn't want to go back into that kitchen, he has to.

The streamers are gone. The balloons discarded, and Blaine knows that Kurt obviously came down while Blaine was asleep. The blanket was a direct giveaway and now this. In the fridge the whole cake is gone, but there is a slice on a plate wrapped in saran wrap instead. The piece doesn't have any words on it, and Blaine isn't sure if that's better or worse. The fact that Kurt still wanted Blaine to enjoy the cake, but he never could. Not like this, not with them broken. 

He takes another carton of coconut juice and ends up wandering back up to his room. Doesn't let himself pause in front of Kurt's door, just presses forward and notes that his phone is buzzing.

Missed texts from his Warbler friends. Lots of Happy Birthdays and telling him to take it easy today. Cooper also sent out a birthday wish, as did his parents. Blaine doesn't have it in him to reply to each one of them individually, or really at all. He scrolls through them and then mindlessly works through his Facebook feed, just for something to do. Mostly, he just wants to go back to sleep, but for now this is okay.

 

School happens. Heartbreak doesn't excuse him from homework or classes. Blaine hasn't seen or heard Kurt in the last two days. He doesn't know if that's better or worse than seeing him, but he misses him fiercely. His dreams are memories they've spent together, and his nightmares all echo back from that night, and he's not sleeping well at all knowing that Kurt is near but not with him.

His friends know that something happened that night, but Blaine doesn't give them details. It's none of their business, even though Sebastian thinks it is, constantly trying to annoy it out of him. Luckily, Wes and Thad start to hang around Blaine while Sebastian lurks around, keeping him far away. 

Life continues on outside of school as well. Though Blaine begins to hang out more with Trent and Jeff, and any other Warbler that isn't Sebastian because that guy doesn't know what the words Not Interested even mean. When he's home, it's quiet, the TV on low volume, and making dinner basically becomes make a sandwich since he doesn't have the energy for much else. 

He hasn't seen Kurt for almost a month. There's a nagging worry in the back of his mind wondering if Kurt ran out one night and never came back. He can't tell what he's eating, nothing ever seems to be missing from the cabinets. It gets worse the longer it goes on, and Blaine's even taken to sitting up against his door at night when he's usually asleep to try to hear if Kurt makes any movement from his room. Kurt never does, and Blaine starts to think maybe Kurt's getting up while he's at school, but that logic doesn't work on the weekends. Unless he's getting what he needs while Blaine's out with friends. 

Seven weeks after Blaine's birthday he sneaks into Kurt's room. The door isn't locked, and even though he knows he should have knocked, there's a chance that Kurt could have said no, and he needs to see him. 

Kurt's asleep. Blaine is spell bound to actually see him. Never seriously believing that Kurt ran away but there was always a sliver of doubt. He definitely looks thinner, the pajama's he's wearing are loose on him, and his fur and hair are less shiny, as if he hasn't been getting enough nutrients.

As bad as this has been on Blaine, he never thought of how much worse it was for Kurt. Kurt doesn't have anyone else, no one to talk to. Nothing but these four walls like a prison that he probably always suspected it was. 

There are tear tracks dried on his face, and he's holding onto a shirt that takes Blaine a few seconds to recognize as his. He hasn't seen it for a week, pretty sure he wore it while lounging around the house on a Saturday he just couldn't get the energy to go hang out. 

God, Blaine misses him. His heart feels like it's breaking all over again just seeing Kurt look so small and miserable. Before he can even think, his body is moving, settling into Kurt's bed, wrapping his arm around Kurt's back. 

The touch makes Kurt jolt, his eyes blinking open and looking right at Blaine. He expects for Kurt to make him leave, yell, shout, something but instead Kurt just seems confused. His hand comes in between them, dropping the shirt, and lays against Blaine's collarbone, and when Blaine doesn't move, Kurt's breath stutters. 'Blaine?' There's already moisture building in his eyes. 'Why are you here?' His voice breaks, but Blaine feels a spark of hope since there isn't the defeat in it like there was when they last spoke. 

'I've missed you so much.' Blaine answers honestly, his own voice sounds a little raw since he hasn't been talking as much lately. Even out with his friends, he has basically been mute. They haven't made him sing either, luckily being in the off season of competitions. 'I can't-' His fingers skim over Kurt's side, he can feel ribs, and god, has Kurt been starving himself up here? He feels panicked, what if he hadn't come in today? What if he waited a week longer? Would he have found a corpse? 

Tears start streaming down his face, but he can't stop them. It would have all been his fault, and he knows that he doesn't deserve for Kurt to be his again, but Kurt needs to live. 

Kurt's tail comes up and wraps itself around Blaine's wrist. It's what he used to do when trying to comfort him. Blaine takes it all, scooting himself closer into Kurt, their legs entangling just like they always have. 'I love you. I can't imagine my life without you, so please, please, even if you can never forgive me, please don't make me.' 

'You still love me?' Kurt's whisper is so small, bewildered, and Blaine wonders just what Kurt's been thinking, trapped up here by himself. 'It's just,' Kurt continues, 'You've been gone from the house so much. Avoiding me. I thought that you were dating-'

Blaine's sure he's going to say more, but he interrupts. 'No, no. I just.. Everything here reminds me of you. I was mostly being tolerated by my friends. They knew I was going through something and left me alone mostly.' 

Kurt takes in the information, looking between Blaine's eyes and then down to where his hand is resting. 'I--It's just--,' he starts, eyes wet, and Blaine just wants to kiss them away, but he doesn't know where Kurt is going with this. 'I'm terrified. I love you so much, and these last weeks.. I didn't.. I couldn't even move from my bed some days. Thinking you were out with other boys that could give you so much more than I could.' 

'I only want you.' Blaine slides Kurt's hand into his. 'Please, I'll take anything, friends, acquaintances, people who just eat meals together. I can't lose you.'

'I don't want to lose you either.' Kurt gripes his hand tighter. 'I think I just kept expecting things to fall apart, so when you said that, I just couldn't hear anything else other than every other fear I've had the last two years. It was like they were all coming true just because of the one.'

They both sit up, hands still clasped, and tail having to settle behind Kurt once more. It's easier to breath like this though, and Blaine doesn't even care that he's basically in Kurt's lap, his legs bent and feet clasped behind Kurt. He needs to be close, after so long of not having anything, he can't let there be more space than needed between them. 'What are you so scared of?' Blaine asks, grabbing Kurt's other hand so both pairs are holding on. 

'When you graduate and go to New York and I won't be able to come with you. Being stuck here by myself waiting for your vacations and you drifting apart.' Kurt is staring at their hands entwined, breathing heavy. 'Phone calls suddenly turning sparse, not wanting to come home, and the hearing your parents talk about how you're going to bring home a boyfriend for Christmas and maybe they should get rid of the feline that is still living in the room next door.' Kurt hiccups, his whole body shaking from the small movement. 'Mostly that you realize that you're right. I am just a hybrid, all I do is wait for you, and it's all I can do. There's no where that's safe.'

'I would never leave you behind, Kurt.' Blaine could never, even if they weren't talking or friends. He'd never leave Kurt with his parents or abandoned in this house. 'You're my family, you're my home.' Kurt's eyes finally meet Blaine's, a small bright hope in them. 'We can't be the only ones like this. I can promise you that. We'll find somewhere that's right for both of us even if it's halfway around the world.'

'Your parents would never forgive you.' Kurt points out, and yea, he's probably right about that. No doubt, they'd cut him off, but Blaine's sure he could get the tickets and at least some funds before they figured it out. 

'Then they won't, but that won't stop us.' It's nice to use that word again, since surely, all of this closeness and hand holding isn't exactly platonic. 'We've got a few years to figure it all out.' It isn't like he's graduating tomorrow, he's still got two more years of high school to get through, and there's no way they could leave before that's finished. 'Can..' It feels like he's thirteen all over again, 'Can I kiss you?' 

Kurt lets go of his hands, and Blaine almost thinks that's a bad thing but Kurt's not backing away. His arms wrap around Blaine's back and pull them together. Their lips brush against one another tentatively at first, pulling back for a few seconds before going back for more. The second kiss is more passionate, Blaine's hands coming to Kurt's hips and gently suggesting Kurt lay back down. 

Blaine leans over him, careful to not place any of his weight on Kurt's body, and god, he knows they can't get too distracted since it's probably been a while since Kurt ate, but nothing feels as good as it does when they kiss. Their tongues coming out to play while Kurt slides his hands down to the bottom of Blaine's shirt and pushes it up, fingers touching bare skin that gets exposed with every second. 

It's not that they haven't done this. Left to their own devices, they've done a lot, and Blaine's pretty sure that in a manner of speaking they aren't virgins anymore, but it feels brand new after being apart. Every gasp of Kurt sounds better, newer, and his hands can't resist sliding down to cup at Kurt's ass, his thumb flicking over the base of his tail. 

'Fuck, fuck,' Kurt breathes into the kiss, hips thrusting upward to Blaine, and it wouldn't take them long to get hard like this. Blaine knows he's almost half hard already, and it would only take a few seconds for Kurt to catch up. 

But.. They really should eat. Something more than a sandwich for Blaine, and anything Kurt wants. Even if it's cheesecake, Blaine will find someone to deliver it for them. 

'We should-' he lets out a small growl as Kurt's hips press up against his own. 'Kurt, we need to eat, talk more. We need to stop.'

Kurt pauses and Blaine kisses him once more before pulling himself up. 'Come on, we've got the whole day, and I plan on using most of it to kiss you silly, but first, food.' He offers up his hand to Kurt, and Kurt grabs it, getting them both off the bed with their feet on the floor. 

Blaine quickly wraps an arm around Kurt's back when he seems a little unsteady but doesn't comment on it. Not now. He's sure that once Kurt's eating properly the shakiness will fade. Instead, he wraps Kurt into a hug, another kiss, and then leads him downstairs.


End file.
